Dark Spiral
by PurplePantherXVI
Summary: "War will tear this world apart, alliances will be made and broken, betrayals will rip apart old friends and truths will be discovered. The roots of the earth against the kingdom of ice and sky." My first Pokémon fanfiction, and a humanized Pokémon fanfic.
1. Kingdom of Ice

**A/N: Hi, it's PurplePantherXVI. This is my first Pokemon fanfiction. Before we begin, I want to inform you this is a humanized Pokemon fanfic. Also, my good friend drew the cover for this story. She will also be drawing fan art of this fanfiction on Deviant. Her user is Shadow-Cat-Pokemon. ****Check her out, she's an amazing artist. My other friend helped come up with chapter names, so thanks to her as well. I hope you enjoy :3**

**Full Summary: "War will tear this world apart, alliances will be made and broken, betrayals will rip apart old friends and truths will be discovered. The roots of the earth against the kingdom of ice and sky." When a mysterious Giratina girl named Tina shows up at the Ice Kingdom, claiming to come from another world known as the Distortion World, Prince Ky's world falls apart. Everything he thought he knew is changing and he'll discover the truths of the outside world he longs for. Meanwhile, something is stirring in the Vine Kingdom and people inside both the Ice and Vine Kingdoms are growing restless. And what exactly is this ****_Distortion World_****? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own the characters and places in this story that I created.**

* * *

Dark Spiral Prologue

_Slipping into darkness…I struggle to breath to no avail. What's going on? Why am I drowning in this abyss? _

_ "__Master," I can make out a woman's voice, soft and faraway, yet I can still feel the fear in it. "Is it ready?" Is what ready?_

_ "__Patience Rainbow." The voice of a man answers. It terrifies me. Why is his voice so familiar? Rainbow…That name. I can't shake the feeling that I've heard it somewhere before._

_ "__So close…" The words have filled my head, and I feel my conscious slip away. "She's nearly ready…" Who is? For what? What is going on here?_

_The last thing I hear before slipping into the dark are those two words, "It's time."_

* * *

Chapter 1: Castle of Ice: Ky's P.O.V.

Prince Ky of the Ice Kingdom stood on the balcony of the Ice Palace, looking over the dark city below. Ky was a Kyurem, son of King Zek the Zekrom and Queen Reshi the Reshiram, rulers of the Ice Kingdom. The freezing wind blew his wild frosty blue hair, and he let his icy wings catch the breeze.

"Hey Ky, what's up?" The prince turned to see Ka, a Pikachu and one of the servants of the castle. He wore his goggles pushed up on his messy blond hair. The mouse-like boy leapt down from above, landing beside Ky.

"Don't you ever wish something would change?" Ky sighed, resting his hands on the balcony rail. "I love my family and people, but I want an adventure, to explore the outside world, discover new things."

"I get what you mean." Ka nodded. "But, you're a _prince_! One day, all this," he gestured to the lands below, "will be yours. That's an adventure in itself."

"I know, I shouldn't daydream about an adventure, but-"

"You're right, instead of wasting time out here in the cold; you should be working on your studies." A cool female voice snapped. Ky jumped and saw Rem, his sister, glaring at him with harsh yellow eyes. The White Kyurem girl carried a book in one hand and her much feared whip in the other.

"Servant boy, you are dismissed." She stated, not even glancing at Ka who slipped inside. Once he vanished, she rounded on Ky.

"Dear brother, I don't know what goes through that dim, foolish head of yours, but one day all of our kingdom will be yours. Instead of wasting time daydreaming, you should be studying to follow in father's footsteps. That is all." She spun around; white hair flecked red flying and stormed inside. Ky sighed, taking one last glance at the city before following her.

The castle walls were an icy white color tinted light blue. They glimmered in the light of dawn coming in from the large glass windows. While Ky admired the walls of the castle, Rem fingered her whip, cracking it every now and then and scolding her brother for wasting precious time doing nothing. Ky traced the wall with his finger, feeling the cool touch of the ice.

"Ky, Rem, there you are." boomed a loud, male voice. King Zek, their father, ran into the hallway. He had dark black hair, blue streaks running through it. "Let's hurry; your mother doesn't like to be kept waiting." Zek chuckled nervously. Ky cringed, Queen Reshi may be kind and beautiful, but her impatience was to be feared. Which explained where Rem got it from.

The trio rushed into the main chamber where a crowd of the castle's nobles, the Castle's Guard and servants were waiting. Queen Reshi sat on her throne beside three empty others. She twirled a finger through her long white hair, looking anxious. Her sharp blue eyes caught them, and she gave them all a long, hard glare as they hurried to their thrones.

"Sorry honey," Zek whispered to Reshi who was still giving him the death glare. "Bathroom emergency." The Reshiram woman slapped him, a hint of a smile forming on her face, and then turned to face the crowd.

"Captain Yena," Queen Reshi nodded to the Mightyena man who bowed and stepped forward.

"While patrolling the city of Cirque this morning," he silverish black haired man began, "we found a strange girl lying in the snow."

"What do you mean by strange, Yena?" King Zek asked, tilting his head.

"Well, we were concerned that she was lying seemingly unconscious in the snow-"

"Seemingly unconscious?" Zek interrupted again.

"If you would let me finish, sire, I can explain." Yena's wolf ears twitched as he continued. "We went to bring her to shelter when she woke. We asked her where she lived so we could escort her home, but she claimed she couldn't remember anything but her name. Oh, and one other thing…" Yena averted his red eyes, looking down.

"Yes?" King Zek encouraged.

"She, this girl, she, uh, claimed to-" Yena stuttered as if searching for the right words. "She said she was from another world, the **Distortion World**."

"The Distortion World?" Reshi raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of that before."

"Me neither, milady." Yena agreed, fiddling with his black fur cape.

"If it's alright with you, and the girl agrees to it, can I speak to her?" Reshi asked.

Before Yena could answer, a new voice interrupted. "I am fine with it." Ky watched as a silver haired girl stepped forward, long hair flowing. A yellow streak ran through it. She wore a red and black dress, six long black streamers with red tips trailing off it.

"What's your name, dear?" Queen Reshi asked warmly and gently.

"I am Tina from the Distortion World. And I come with a warning for this one."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update at least once a week unless something comes up. I have a lot of inspiration for this story, and I'm excited to write it. Reviews, favorites and follows are all appreciated, and my friends and I always love reading your reviews. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Distorted Warning

**A/N: Hi, it's PurplePantherXVI back with a new update :3 This chapter took awhile to update because even though I had it written, I was too busy to type it up. When I finally did it deleted on me :'( But, here it is at last :D As always, thanks to my awesome friends who helped me out with this story. Also, thanks to all readers, reviewers and anyone who favorited or followed this story. **

**NO Gears (Lea) - Thanks so much for your review and support :3 I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I hope you like this chapter. Also, thanks for being an awesome friend! **

**Full Summary: "War will tear this world apart, alliances will be made and broken, betrayals will rip apart old friends and truths will be discovered. The roots of the earth against the kingdom of ice and sky." When a mysterious Giratina girl named Tina shows up at the Ice Kingdom, claiming to come from another world known as the Distortion World, Prince Ky's world falls apart. Everything he thought he knew is changing and he'll discover the truths of the outside world he longs for. Meanwhile, something is stirring in the Vine Kingdom and people inside both the Ice and Vine Kingdoms are growing restless. And what exactly is this ****_Distortion World_****?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own the characters and places in this story that I created. And my Pikachu plushie *Hugs* **

**Now, onto the story! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Distorted Warning: Tina's P.O.V.

Tina's red eyes searched the faces of the four royals. The king's warm, mischievous red ones; the queen's friendly but mature blue; the princess's cold yellow ones and the prince's...

She studied his face as he held her gaze. Then, she spoke. "I am Tina, a Giratina from the Distortion World. I have no recollection of my past or that world. However, I come with a warning for yours."

"A warning?" The Captian of the Guard, Yena was his name she believed, interrupted. He had been the one who had found her and saved her. "You didn't mention that before."

"War will tear this land apart, alliances will be made and broken, betrayals will rip apart old friends and truths will be discovered." She continued undeterred. "The roots of the Earth against the Kingdom of Ice and Sky."

"The roots of the Earth?" Reshi exclaimed. "You can't mean the Vine Kingdom..." Her blue eyes hardened.

Zek began laughing causing Tina to jump and all the crowd to turn their attention on him. "Don't be ridiculous, Queen Rior and us are allies. We have a healthy relationship and neither of us has done anything to upset the other." Reshi glanced down, but didn't object.

"Yes, but..." Tina tried to say, but sighed. "I can only tell you what I know and the message I was sent to deliver, but it's not like I know anything about this world anyway..."

"It's okay, my dear." Zek smiled. "You're welcome to stay here if you have nowhere to go. I saw how my son was looking at you." He winked, and Tina looked at the prince who was blushing violently.

"Thank you." She bowed. "I'm honored." She turned around, and Yena put a hand on her shoulder, leading her away.

"You are all dismissed." Zek announced, and there was a lot of noise and movement as the crowd bustled out to carry on.

"I believe you." Yena stated once the two had escaped the crowd and made it safely out of the chamber. They were standing in a deserted hallway.

"Huh?" Tina asked.

"I..." Yena looked down blushing. "I believe your warning."

"You do?" Tina looked up, eyes wide. "But, the king doesn't." She lowered her head, looking down.

"The king doesn't know the Queen of the Vine Kingdom like I do. And I don't trust Queen Rior of the Vine Kingdom one bit." Yena snarled.

"Who is this Queen Rior?" Tina asked. "They mentioned her before."

"She is a Serperior. Her family are the Rulers of Vine and have been for generations. She is, in short, a cold hearted..." He trailed off, snarling and cursing.

"A what?" Tina asked.

"Never mind." Yena shook his head, brushing his shaggy dark hair. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the place if you'd like."

"I guess so..." Tina muttered, following Yena through the winding halls of the castle. She wondered what Queen Rior had done to make Yena hate her so much.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the Guard." Yena offered as they entered a room set off from the rest of the castle. "But, I should warn you, they aren't the most, um, clean people..." He led her inside where a crowd of soldiers were talking and shouting.

"The Capt.'s back!" Yelled a red haired Arcanine man. The group of soldiers cheered.

"Hey Capt., who's the new girl?" Asked a female Mawile, hair tied back in a high ponytail and a cherry lollipop hanging from her mouth. She had a tough look to her, and she flipped her long silver ponytail back.

"Pick up some more women? We don't have enough females around here, if Maw even is a girl!" Howled a male Haunter with laughter. The Mawile girl punched him.

"Shut your trap. If anything, we need more real men with the lot of you." She growled.

"And what about your girlfriend, Hawn?" The Arcanine joked, punching him playfully.

"Haxo?" The violet haired Haunter grinned. "Nah, even Mawi here's more of a girl than her."

"Oh, shut it Hawn." Haxo shoved him, but she was grinning. Haxo was a Haxorus female and wore a red helmet over her long green hair.

"Why's everyone ganging up on me today?" Hawn groaned.

"Alright you guys!" Yena shouted. "This is Tina. She's new and young, so be appropriate."

"I like 'em young!" Howled the Arcanine redhead.

"Arc, she's a kid!" Maw admonished, slapping him. "At least _try _and be appropriate. Men..." She muttered under her breath.

"Tina, the perverted Arcanine is Arc, the violent Mawile is Maw, that's Hawn over there," he pointed at the Haunter who was resting on Haxo's shoulders, "that's Haxo and Maro's over there in the corner." Tina followed his gaze to where a small Marowak boy was playing with a bone. She hadn't noticed him before. Yena's voice drew her attention back to him. "And our youngest member is out right now, but he's an Electrike named Lek."

"Nice to meet you honey." Haxo smiled warmly. "It's nice to have a girl _for once_. Ignore these dirty men."

"Hey." Hawn complained.

"You know it's true, sweetie." Haxo smirked, red eyes mischievous. "Well, welcome to the pack Ti. We're all like a big, dysfunctional family here."

"With you as the overprotective, unofficial mother of course." Hawn teased.

"Hey, where is Lek anyway?" Yelled Arc.

"I bet Lekky's out cause you guys keep scaring the poor kid." Haxo sighed.

"Aw, you'll be a great mother someday." Hawn teased.

"That 'someday' is far off in the future." Haxo warned. "So Capt., you showing the girl around? Glad to see her up and about."

"Yes." Yena nodded. "I thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to the Ice Kingdom's Royal Guard," his voice dropped. "Though maybe that wasn't my best idea."

"Well, nice meeting ya sweetie. And if ya see Lek tell him to get his lazy - ow!" Maw slapped him. "His butt over here." Arc finished, calling after them as Yena led her out.

"Sorry about them." Yena shifted uncomfortably, ears prickling. "They're good people and great warriors, but the Guard can be a little," he scratched his head, searching for the right words, "unpredictable and rambunctious."

"I understand." Tina nodded, a hint of a smile overcoming her face. "They seemed nice." She laughed, and Yena smiled.

"Shall we continue?" Yena offered, leading her through the halls of the castle, greeting servants they ran into. As they turned the bend leading to the courtyard, they heard a girlish giggle. Then, a voice exclaimed, "Ooh, look Ky-Ky, it's _her_."

* * *

**PurplePantherXVI: Dun, dun, dun, cliffhanger! **

**Red: You're evil...**

**PurplePantherXVI: I know :3 Please read, review, favorite, follow - all are appreciated. You don't know how happy it makes my friends and I to read all your reviews. Now, I'm off to finish Volume 7 of Pokemon Special. **

**Red: What about your homework? **

**PurplePantherXVI: ...Right after that...****Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
